Injuries at work are tremendously costly for both the corporation as well as the injured worker. As an example, it is estimated that 2016 will again see nearly 100 billion dollars in workers compensation claims. It is estimated that the average claim in the United States in 2016 will amount to over $100,000.
Most, if not all of these work-related injuries are avoidable. In view of the personal cost to the injured worker and the financial cost to the employer, a great amount of energy and effort has been placed on avoiding workplace injuries. Many employers have implemented various systems to avoid accidents ranging from common sense solutions to sophisticated systems, from establishing safety teams and safety managers to hiring third-party safety auditors, and everything in-between. However, despite these many efforts, avoidable injuries continue to occur at an alarming pace.
Due to the complex nature of today's modern manufacturing facility, the root causes of these workplace injuries are often difficult to discern. This is true, even after an injury has occurred. This complexity makes it even more difficult to predict when, where, why and how an injury may occur in the future.
With that said, information is available that may help shed light on dangerous conditions or situations within a manufacturing facility. However, collecting this information, especially in aggregate, has never before been possible or attempted.
In addition, while every worker and employer wants to avoid workplace injuries, reporting information that relates to worker safety is sometimes a sensitive topic. This is because some workers do not want to be seen as complainers or tattletales and other workers just don't care enough to take active steps to improve workplace safety. As such, much of the information that may help avoid future work place injuries, such as near misses or perceptively dangerous conditions, often goes unreported or uncollected.
Complicating matters further, when information is reported, it is often subjective and very much up to interpretation by both the party providing the information as well as the party receiving the information. However, again, there is not available on the market, a system or device that collects aggregate information about the environmental conditions of a workplace in an unbiased manner which may be used to determine and/or predict safety conditions and therefore help prevent workplace injuries.
Therefore, there is a need in the art to provide a safety device, system and method of use for collecting, reporting and analyzing information about the environmental conditions of a workplace that can be used to reduce work place injuries.
Thus, it is a primary object of the disclosure to provide a safety device, system and method of use that improves upon the state of the art.
Another object of the disclosure is to provide a safety device, system and method of use that standardizes the collection of information about the environmental conditions of a workplace.
Yet another object of the disclosure is to provide a safety device, system and method of use that does not penalize any one employee for reporting information about the environmental conditions of a workplace.
Another object of the disclosure is to provide a safety device, system and method of use that aggregates a great amount of information about the environmental conditions of a workplace.
Yet another object of the disclosure is to provide a safety device, system and method of use that eliminates bias in the collection of information about the environmental conditions of a workplace.
Another object of the disclosure is to provide a safety device, system and method of use that eliminates the inconsistency in reporting information about the environmental conditions of a workplace.
Yet another object of the disclosure is to provide a safety device, system and method of use that provides workers the ability to quickly and easily report notable events, suggestions, near misses or any other information at the moment the information or suggestion occurs and in an easy, fast, and contemporaneous manner.
Another object of the disclosure is to provide a safety device, system and method of use that allows for the prediction of future workplace injuries.
Yet another object of the disclosure is to provide a safety device, system and method of use that allows for the elimination of future workplace injuries.
Another object of the disclosure is to provide a safety device, system and method of use that provides insight into the safety conditions of a workplace.
Yet another object of the disclosure is to provide a safety device, system and method of use that allows for the identification of patterns in safety conditions.
Another object of the disclosure is to provide a safety device, system and method of use that reports information about the environmental conditions of a workplace without substantially inconveniencing workers.
Yet another object of the disclosure is to provide a safety device, system and method of use that provides notifications if safety thresholds are approached or exceeded.
Another object of the disclosure is to provide a safety device, system and method of use that improves the access to information about the environmental conditions of a workplace.
Yet another object of the disclosure is to provide a safety device, system and method of use that improves the visibility to information about the environmental conditions of a workplace.
Another object of the disclosure is to provide a safety device, system and method of use that reduces workplace injuries.
Yet another object of the disclosure is to provide a safety device, system and method of use that improves the safety of workers and work places.
Another object of the disclosure is to provide a safety device, system and method of use that is safe to use.
Yet another object of the disclosure is to provide a safety device, system and method of use that is easy to use.
Another object of the disclosure is to provide a safety device, system and method of use that is efficient to use.
Yet another object of the disclosure is to provide a safety device, system and method of use that provides a unique solution.
Another object of the disclosure is to provide a safety device, system and method of use that is cost effective.
Yet another object of the disclosure is to provide a safety device, system and method of use that is durable.
Another object of the disclosure is to provide a safety device, system and method of use that is robust.
Yet another object of the disclosure is to provide a safety device, system and method of use that can be used with a wide variety of manufacturing facilities.
Another object of the disclosure is to provide a safety device, system and method of use that is relatively inexpensive.
Yet another object of the disclosure is to provide a safety device, system and method of use that has a long useful life.
Another object of the disclosure is to provide a safety device, system and method of use that is high quality.
Yet another object of the disclosure is to provide a safety device, system and method of use that is convenient.
Another object of the disclosure is to provide a safety device, system and method of use that can be used with a wide variety of employees.
Yet another object of the disclosure is to provide a safety device, system and method of use that provides high quality data.
Another object of the disclosure is to provide a safety device, system and method of use that provides data and information that can be relied upon.
Yet another object of the disclosure is to provide a safety device, system and method of use that allows for reduced response time to potential safety issues.
Another object of the disclosure is to provide a safety device, system and method of use that allows for companies to compare the safety of their facilities to other facilities inside the same company and outside the company to determine how safe their facilities are in comparison.
These and countless other objects, features, or advantages of the present disclosure will become apparent from the specification, figures and claims.